bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
My Girl
"My Girl", also called "Ma Girl" is a song by Taeyang, and the seventh track in BIGBANG's first album, BIGBANG Vol. 1. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Ma girl ma girl ma girl (wut’chu want I ma broken heart) ma girl ma girl ma girl (ye ye) baby girl 널 첨 만났을 때부터 u know 운명 이란걸 느꼈어 내 맘속에 oh 매일 너 밖엔 생각이 안나 오늘도 눈감아 널 그리며 난 잠 못 이루고 (대체 어디에 있는 거니) 매일 밤 내게 (조금 더 천천히) 다가와 baby (네 그 눈빛으로) 달콤한 그 눈빛으로 (don’t wanna let you go) Just let me hold you ma girl ma girl ma girl 그대여 날 안아줘요 ma girl ma girl ma girl 내게로 다가와 줘요 ma girl ma girl ma girl 영원히 떠나지 마요 ma girl ma girl ma girl just u r the always be ma girl 잠든 너의 얼굴에 입맞춘 채로 이대로 stopped ha. 시간이 멈춰 버렸으면 해 i love you and i trust you 언제나 그댈 위해 사는 나란 것을 ye. (대체 어디에 있는 거니) 도대체 어디에 (조금 더 천천히) 떠나가 줄래 (네 그 눈빛으로) oh no (don’t wanna let you go) That’s you’re always be ma girl ma girl ma girl ma girl 그대여 날 안아줘요 ma girl ma girl ma girl 내게로 다가와 줘요 ma girl ma girl ma girl 영원히 떠나지 마요 ma girl ma girl ma girl just u r always be ma girl ma girl how ya feel 슬픔이 밀려와 멀어지지 않길 oh ma dear 마음이 닿길 진심을 알아줘 그대여 나의 빛 (ooh) 오늘도 해가 또 저무네요 당신의 이름을 난 부르네요 매일 헤메요/내 목이 메여 더 깊이 폐여진 상처는 날 도려내요 이제는 몸이 지칠 대로 지쳐 머리까지 미칠 지경이야 어서 와서 이길 고도 긴긴 밤을 비춰줘 부탁이야 이렇게 멀고 먼데서 널 불러 수백 번 되새기며 불러 ma life. 4luv you that’s all abou’chu 니가 보고 싶어 또다시 울어 내게로 돌아올 수 없겠니 니가 없인 숨도 못 쉬겠지 돌아와 달라고 목 놓아 불러 봐도, 너무 늦은 거니 baby ma girl ma girl ma girl 그대여 날 안아줘요 ma girl ma girl ma girl 내게로 다가와 줘요 ma girl ma girl ma girl 영원히 떠나지 마요 ma girl ma girl ma girl just u r always be ma girl |-|Romanization= ma girl ma girl ma girl (wut’chu want I ma broken heart) ma girl ma girl ma girl (ye ye) baby girl neol cheom mannasseul ttaebuteo u know unmyeong irangeol neukkyeosseo nae mamsoge oh maeil neo bakken saenggagi anna oneuldo nungama neol geurimyeo nan jam mot irugo (daeche eodie inneun geoni) maeil bam naege (jogeum deo cheoncheonhi) dagawa baby (ne geu nunbicheuro) dalkomhan geu nunbicheuro (don’t wanna let you go) just let me hold you ma girl ma girl ma girl geudaeyeo nal anajwoyo ma girl ma girl ma girl naegero dagawa jwoyo ma girl ma girl ma girl yeongwonhi tteonaji mayo ma girl ma girl ma girl just u r the always be ma girl jamdeun neoui eolgure immatchun chaero idaero stopped ha. sigani meomchwo beoryeosseumyeon hae i love you and i trust you eonjena geudael wihae saneun naran geoseul ye. (daeche eodie inneun geoni) dodaeche eodie (jogeum deo cheoncheonhi) tteonaga jullae (ne geu nunbicheuro) oh no (don’t wanna let you go) that’s you’re always be ma girl ma girl ma girl ma girl geudaeyeo nal anajwoyo ma girl ma girl ma girl naegero dagawa jwoyo ma girl ma girl ma girl yeongwonhi tteonaji mayo ma girl ma girl ma girl just u r always be ma girl ma girl how ya feel seulpeumi millyeowa meoreojiji ankil oh ma dear maeumi dakil jinsimeul arajwo geudaeyeo naui bit (ooh) oneuldo haega tto jeomuneyo dangsinui ireumeul nan bureuneyo maeil hemeyo nae mogi meyeo deo gipi pyeyeojin sangcheoneun nal doryeonaeyo ijeneun momi jichil daero jichyeo meorikkaji michil jigyeongiya eoseo waseo igil godo gingin bameul bichwojwo butagiya ireoke meolgo meondeseo neol bulleo subaek beon doesaegimyeo bulleo ma life. 4luv you that’s all abou’chu niga bogo sipeo ttodasi ureo naegero doraol su eopgenni niga eobsin sumdo mot swigetji dorawa dallago mok noha bulleo bwado, neomu neujeun geoni baby ma girl ma girl ma girl geudaeyeo nal anajwoyo ma girl ma girl ma girl naegero dagawa jwoyo ma girl ma girl ma girl yeongwonhi tteonaji mayo ma girl ma girl ma girl just u r always be ma girl |-|English= My girl, my girl, my girl~ (Whatchu want from a broken heart?) My girl (YEAH) my girl (UH) my girl~ Baby girl since the first time I saw you, you know My heart felt It was destiny oh You’re the only one that comes to mind everyday I close my eyes to picture you and can’t to fall asleep (Where are you) Everynight to me (A little slowly) Come closer baby (With that look in your eyes) With that sweet look in your eyes (Dont wanna let you go) Just let me hold you Ma girl ma girl ma girl~ hold me tight Ma girl ma girl ma girl~ come closer to me Ma girl ma girl ma girl~ don’t ever leave Ma girl ma girl ma girl~ i cry and cry today, yet once again Just you are my only love With my lips against your face, Just like this stopped I wish time would cease I love you and i trust you, your the reason i live, ye (Where are you) where exactly (A little slowly) will you leave (With that look in your eyes) oh no (Dont wanna let you go) Thats you’re always be ma girl Ma girl ma girl ma girl~ hold me tight Ma girl ma girl ma girl~ come closer to me Ma girl ma girl ma girl~ don’t ever leave Ma girl ma girl ma girl~ i cry and cry today, yet once again Hey ma girl, how ya feel? Dont want the sadness to come in and push you away Oh my dear want our hearts to be mutual Know my heart is true girl your my light (ooh) The sun sets once again and it’s your name I’m calling I feel lost and speechless and this scar keeps on digging further into me My body is so weak and i feel like I’m going crazy I’m asking you to come and shine the light On this endless dark night I’m calling you from so far away Reminiscing about you, i call you hundreds of times Ma life for love you, That’s all about you, I cry again Because I miss you Can’t you come back to me I cant even breathe without you Is it too late for me to ask you To come back to me baby Ma girl ma girl ma girl~ hold me tight Ma girl ma girl ma girl~ come closer to me Ma girl ma girl ma girl~ don’t ever leave Ma girl ma girl ma girl~ i cry and cry today, yet once again Music Video Category:BIGBANG Vol. 1 Category:Songs Category:2006 releases